Creepypasta the Fighters/Eyeless Jack
Bio Eyeless Jack was originally a normal, straight-A student until he met a girl named Jenny who was part of a cult gathering about a demon called Chernabog. Jack involuntarily made a sacrifice to be a son of Chernabog and he had his eyes ripped out in the process, causing the holes to bleed a black liquid. Possessed and in a fit of rage, Jack killed the cult members and ate their kidneys, developing a craving for human organs. Thus began the terror of Eyeless Jack. Powers/Weapons jack uses a scalpel to cut open his victims, then pulls out their organs with his claws. Reports also claim that Jack excretes a black liquid from his eyes. Movelist Special Attacks *Black Poof - Eyeless Jack poofs in a puff of black smoke and either appears in front of the opponent or behind. *Tentacle Spear - Eyeless Jack emits a tentacle from his palm and pulls the opponent towards him. *Throw - Eyeless Jack stabs the opponent's stomach with his scalpel and then claws them. *Reverse Throw - Eyeless Jack stabs the opponent's neck and stomach with his claws and throws then to the other side. Claws Mode *Quick Slide - Eyeless Jack zips through the opponent with his claws. *Claw Wave - Eyeless Jack scratches the ground, emitting a shockwave that slides towards the opponent. *Black Tears - Eyeless Jack squirts black liquid from his "eyes". *Claw Wheel - Eyeless Jack rolls himself into a ball with his claws out, hurdling towards the opponent. Scalpel Mode *Scalpel Throw - Eyeless Jack throws his scalpel at the opponent. *Gutsy Slash - Eyeless Jack slashes at his opponent multiple times with his scalpel. *Killer Top - Eyeless Jack spins around like a top with his scalpel erect as he slashes his way towards the opponent. Super Move *Weapon Switch - Eyeless Jack switches between his scalpel and claws. Creepy Finishers *Organ Stealer - Eyeless Jack cuts the opponent's stomach open then digs in, pulls out his/her kidneys, and eats them. *Heartbreaker - Using his claws, Eyeless Jack pulls out the opponent's heart and then one of his/her kidneys. He crushes the heart and eats the kidney. Friendship *Eyeless Jack puts on some glasses and reads an eye exam the wrong way. Poses Intro *Eyeless Jack appears with a kidney in his hand. Right when he's about to eat it, he sees the opponent and then throws the kidney and says, "Looks like I got the main course." Win *Eyeless Jack shows his scalpel to the opponent. Victory *Eyeless Jack grabs another kidney and eats it as a token of victory. Win Quotes *"I hope your kidney's not as weak as you!" *"This is just making me hungrier." Arcade Mode Intro *Eyeless Jack was out doing his usual deeds of eating harvested organs. Unfortunately for him, he had found out that the amount of food was not enough to satisfy his hunger. Growing weak, Jack then learned about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Eyeless Jack believed that participating in the tournament would allow him to have more food for him to live off. Rival Reason Laughing Jack wants to tell Eyeless Jack a joke, but Eyeless Jack says he has no time for jokes. As he tries to leave however, Laughing Jack pulls his mask and snaps it back on his face, annoying Eyeless Jack and prompting him to take Laughing Jack on. Connections Both are named Jack and are nicknamed as well. They also have supernatural origins but from opposite sides: Eyeless Jack (At least this version) is a possessed human and Laughing Jack was created by an Angel. Both were also formerly friendly but later became murderous monsters: Eyeless Jack was originally a Straight A student but was possessed by a demon and Laughing Jack was created to be a friend to Isaac Grossman but abuse as well as observing Grossman’s habits turned him into a monster. Transcript Laughing Jack: Hey, Jack! Eyeless Jack: What? Laughing Jack: I have a joke for you. Eyeless Jack: I don’t have time for jokes now. (Eyeless Jack tries to leave but Laughing Jack pulls back his mask and snaps it back on his face.) Eyeless Jack: OW! (Laughing Jack starts laughing manically as Eyeless Jack gets out his scalpel.) Eyeless Jack: Try laughing after I tear your organs out of your body! Laughing Jack: You have no sense of humor, do you? Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Eyeless Jack wished for more food to satisfy his hunger. Then, Jack had transformed into a demonic creature and found that he could run extremely fast. Soon, an increase in murders happened where the victims had their organs ripped out and very little evidence remained. One security camera caught sight of a blurry figure dashing and killing. Soon a manhunt erupted for the killer dubbed “The Surgeon Ghost”. Notes *H http://kiki-hyuga.deviantart.com/art/Origin-of-Eyeless-Jack- *he eye squirt, his movelist is from Sprite-Genius's entry for him. *His ending refers to the Flash's ending in Injustice: Gods Among Us where he's dubbed "The Ghost". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters